


The Sullivan Priciple

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, F/M, Vigilantism, people will be called out for their crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Canon up to Arrow 3x02. Oliver goes out to drown his sorrows over Sara and Felicity and meets an entrancing woman. He soon learns that there is much more to Chloe Sullivan than meets the eye, much more.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at end of chapter.

Starling city  
Night

Oliver wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here, he mused as he walked into the bar and sat down. But honestly, after losing Sara and his relationship with Felicity imploding on itself, he could use a night off. As he placed his order, a delightful voice spoke up next to him.

“Rough night?”

Oliver looked over to reply but the words died on his lips. He had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice the beauty sitting next to him when he sat down. She was a Caucasian woman around mid-twenties to early thirties of age. She had blonde hair that was halfway to her shoulders and had striking blue eyes. She had a smile on her face that Oliver suspected could light up the whole city.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked amused and Oliver snapped out of it.

“Yes. I mean, yes, it’s been a rough couple days,” Oliver explained and she nodded as he held out a hand to her, “Oliver Queen.”

“Nice to meet you Oliver. I’m Chloe Sullivan.” Chloe said as she took his hand and they shook on it.

“So, not to sound like I’m coming onto you, but what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Oliver asked and she chuckled.

“A guy. He wronged me.” Chloe said in a tone that was meant to be joking but Oliver could sense the hidden truth in it.

“Well then he’s an idiot.” Oliver said and she flashed a secretive smile.

“Maybe. And you?” Chloe inquired and Oliver paused.

“Someone I cared about recently passed away.” Oliver admitted as he thought of Sara and Chloe’s smile was wiped off her face.

“I’m sorry to hear that Oliver.” Chloe said and Oliver nodded.

“In addition to that, my attempt at pursuing someone I thought could be…the one kind of blew up in my face.” Oliver admitted.

“Well, then she is a real idiot.” Chloe said and Oliver chuckled.

“If there’s one thing she isn’t, it’s an idiot. I think I’m just…bad at relationships.” Oliver admitted and Chloe flinched.

“Me to,” Chloe said as the bartender set their drinks in front of them, “so, how about we toast?”

“To what?” Oliver asked confused.

“To forgetting about our crappy lives.” Chloe said as she picked up her shot and Oliver laughed, really laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.

“To forgetting.” Oliver said as he raised his glass.

The clinked classes and drowned the shots, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze.


	2. A conncection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Chloe meet again and realize the connection between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, this is not Chloe from the Smallville universe who has traveled across dimensions; this is an Arrowverse version of Chloe. And I’m sorry this is so short, but next chapter will be longer and we’ll really begin to delve into the plot of the story next chapter.

Bar  
Night

“So tell me: Why won’t you kill Malcolm?” Roy asked as he and Oliver sat in a booth, “and don’t give me any of the bullshit excuses you gave to Laurel and Nyssa, what’s the real reason?”

“Tommy,” Oliver said after a moment, “he was my brother in every way that mattered. I was with him when he died. He asked me if I killed Malcolm and I told him no, believing that I had lied. For almost two years, I thought I’d lied to my best friend on his death bed. When I found out he was alive…I was relieved. If I kill him…I dishonor Tommy’s memory, once and for all. I can’t do that Roy. You and everyone can hate me for it, but I can’t kill him Roy.”

Roy opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. I mean, what can you say to that? Before conversation could continue, a waitress walked by and placed a shot in front of Oliver.

“I didn’t order that.” Oliver told her.

“It’s from the blonde at the bar.” The waitress said as she walked off.

Oliver glanced up and was surprised to see Chloe sitting at the bar. With a coy smile, Chloe raised her glass before taking a drink.

“She’s cute. And looks like she’s into you,” Roy noted, grateful for the change of subject, “why don’t you go introduce yourself?”

“I already know her, her name’s Chloe Sullivan,” Oliver said and Roy looked over at him curiously, “we met about a week ago at a bar. She’s new to town.”

“Well either way, she’s into you. So I’m gonna head home and you are going to go over there and have a conversation with her,” Roy grabbed his jacket as he stood up, “you deserve to be happy. If that’s not Felicity or Laurel, then that’s okay.”

Roy pat Oliver on the shoulder before walking off. Oliver sat there for a second before drowning his shot and standing. He walked over to the bar and sat next to her. She looked over at him and smirked.

“Of all the gin-joints in town, we both end up here. What are the odds?” Chloe quipped.

“So, how has town been treating you since we saw each other last?” Oliver asked and she laughed lightly.

“I’ve been in worse cities. I just moved into my apartment, it’s just across the street actually. It’s how I found this bar,” Chloe explained and he nodded with a slight smile, “how about you?”

“It sounds like you’ve had a better week than me. You remember how I told you a friend of mine had passed away recently? She was murdered.” Oliver explained and Chloe gasped.

“I’m so sorry Oliver. Have they caught the killer?” Chloe asked as she put a hand on his arm in a manner she hoped was comforting.

“No. they thought they had a lead but it was a dead end. I’m beginning to wonder if her killer will ever face justice.” Oliver admitted glumly.

“You can’t think like that. Were you two…close?” Chloe asked and he chuckled bitterly.

“We’d known each other since before high school. For a while, we were actually together. I loved her, in ways that I haven’t allowed myself to love someone in a longtime,” Oliver sighed before laughing awkwardly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this depressing and gloomy.” 

“It’s okay; you can’t keep this bottled up Oliver. If you want to talk about it, I’m here…what was her name?” Chloe asked softly.

“Sara.” Oliver told her as the bartender set two glasses in front of them.

“Then I propose a toast. To Sara.” Chloe held up her shot.

“To Sara.” Oliver mimicked her gesture.

They clinked glasses and drowned the shots, never breaking eye contact.

Starling City  
Later

“You know, you didn’t have to walk me home.” Chloe mentioned as they neared her apartment and Oliver chuckled.

“You really haven’t been in this town that long, have you? No one walks around without letting their guard down.” Oliver said and Chloe giggled.

“I can take care of myself.” Chloe assured him.

“Even so, I’d feel much better if I walked you home.” Oliver told her sincerely.

“Well, here we are,” Chloe gestured to her apartment door before turning back to Oliver, “so, thanks for the drinks.”

“I should be thanking you. Tonight was the most fun I’ve had in…longer than I can remember.” Oliver admitted.

Chloe smiled coyly and then it all happened in a blur. Neither were sure who moved first, but the next thing either were aware of, Oliver had Chloe pressed against the door as they kissed fiercely. Hands roamed and Chloe was searching for the door handle when Oliver’s brain caught up with him. He jumped back and both of them panted as they stared at each other.

“Chloe…I’m not gonna lie. I like you; I’m more interested in you than I’ve been interested in anyone for months. But we’ve both had a lot to drink tonight and I don’t want to feel like anyone took advantage or that this was a mistake.” Oliver admitted.

“Right. So…I’ll see you?” Chloe’s smile couldn’t quite hide the hurt.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded with a thin smile.

Chloe took out her keys and unlocked the door. Without looking at Oliver, she opened the door and walked inside. As the door shut, Oliver sighed before walking off.

Inside, Chloe heard a beep and rushed to her kitchen table. Dropping her purse in her rush, she flipped open her laptop and smiled grimly. Soon, she would have her revenge. Soon.


	3. Worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Roy stake out a gangbanger meet which leads to a stunning confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I have not updated in so long, I had a severe case of writer’s block in regards to this story. I am even sorrier that I made you wait so long for such a short chapter but next chapter will be longer, as I have more of idea where I am going now.

Starling City  
Night

“So what are we waiting for?” Arsenal asked over the comms as he stood at his vantage point.

“There’s supposedly a new player in town, they’re supposed to make a move tonight.” The Arrow said as he peered down at the construction site from his own vantage point.

“Guys, you have incoming.” Diggle warned them.

True to Diggle’s word, a large truck rolled into the area, pulling to a stop in the dead center. The crew got out of the back while the driver got out. Both archers found themselves captivated by the driver: he was a full grown man, dressed in a business suit. However, none of his features were visible, as he had on a mask in the shape of a black skull. 

“Guess we know who the new player is.” Arsenal muttered.

A second car rolled in and once it stopped, more crew got out.

“Glad you were all smart enough to show up,” the man in the mask said cockily, “now, you’re all here to join my gang. Here are the auditions.”

Before the man in the mask could continue, a shot rang out. The man in the mast goes down, a bullet hitting his shoulder. As some of the gangbangers got the man in the mask and rushed him into the truck, the others spotted The Arrow and Arsenal from their vantage points and opened fire on the vigilantes. The archers dodged the bullet and scaled down the side of the crane they were using as a vantage point. 

Trusting his partner to handle the gangbangers, The Arrow turned and started running after the truck. As The Arrow fired an arrow, he heard gun shots and the bullets pierced the back of the truck but didn’t faze it as the arrow landed next to them, sticking out. As the ruck sped away, The Arrow turned and raced towards the direction where the shots had come from. He quickly spotted a woman with short blonde hair running away and he fired an arrow. It landed at her feet and she whirled around, an angry glare on her face. In shock, The Arrow lowered his bow. 

“Chloe?” He breathed. Still glaring, Chloe turned and ran and The Arrow was in too much shock to do anything but stare after her.


	4. Chloe's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts Chloe over her attempt to kill Black Mask, leading Chloe to reveal her past.

Arrow lair  
Night

“So the blonde from the bar is the one who took the shot at the guy with the mask? You sure can pick ‘em Oliver.” Roy quipped and Oliver shot him an unamused look.

“Well, there’s no trace of a Chloe Sullivan that I can find. If that’s even her real name.” Felicity said as she gave up.

“It is,” the three looked up as Diggle looked up, “Argus has a file on her. She’s ex-CIA.”

“Ex?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“About eight months ago, she and her team were in Gotham on a mission that went wrong. Her entire team died and she went rogue.” Diggle explained.

“What’s a rogue ex-CIA agent doing here in Gotham?” Felicity wondered.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” Oliver declared grimly.

Chloe’s apartment  
Later

Chloe was cleaning her pistol when the lights suddenly went out. Chloe jumped up, raising her gun but an arrow flew out and knocked the gun out of her hand. Hearing heavy footsteps approach, she knew who it was even before The Arrow stepped into view.

“Chloe Sullivan, we need to talk.” The Arrow said in his modified voice.

“Could you lower your bow and we can talk like civilized people? And a little formal, using my full name Oliver.” Chloe said and he stiffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The vigilante denied and she scoffed.

“I know it’s you under that hood Oliver. The CIA has a file on you, there’s no use denying it.” Chloe said and, after a moment, he lowered his bow and pulled back his hood.

“Did you know I would be in those bars?” Oliver demanded as he took off his mask.

“No, that was purely coincidence. My being in town has nothing to do with you either.” Chloe said before he could ask.

“Then why is a rogue former CIA agent in my city, shooting at gangbangers?” Oliver demanded.

“Is that why told you I am? Figures they would cover up the truth.” Chloe scoffed.

“And what is the truth?” Oliver demanded.

“Eight months ago, my team and I were deployed to apprehend a dangerous gang lord: Black Mask. We tracked him to Gotham. We found his safe house and burst in, ready to take him down. But it was a setup, all my team died. I almost died to. Our back up arrived and brought me back, I spend almost two months in the hospital.” Chloe told him.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver said softly and she smiled bitterly.

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten to the bad parts yet,” Chloe said and he raised an eyebrow, “I started digging into that mission, into Black Mask’s gang. It struck me as extremely suspicious how Black Mask and his crew seemed to be prepared for us. People told me I was obsessed. In hindsight, maybe I was. But either way, I found out that a member of the CIA was working for Black Mask. I brought my findings to the director but he ignored it. So I killed the traitorous bastard and went on the run, looking for Black Mask.” Chloe explained.

“So this is about revenge.” Oliver realized.

“It’s the only thing I have left.” Chloe said darkly.

“I know it feels that way, but it’s not. You don’t have to go on this Kamikaze mission.” Oliver tried to reason but this was clearly the wrong thing to say.

“You know what, you don’t even know me. So you don’t get to come in here and start judging me. So get the hell out of my apartment.” Chloe snarled.

“Chloe-” Oliver pleaded.

“Get. Out.” She seethed.

With a sigh, Oliver turned and walked out the door.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Wow…that’s one sad story.” Roy muttered after Oliver had told them everything. 

“No kidding.” Oliver sighed.

“So…what do we do?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“We need to stop her,” Oliver said as he stood up, “While I won’t shed a tear over Black Mask, if Chloe does this, it will send her into an abyss, somewhere very dark and hard to come back from.”

“Speaking from experience?” Diggle guessed and Oliver nodded silently but didn’t say more.

Bar in The Glades  
Same time

“Alright, alight! Tell Black Mask that I’ll handle it!” 

One of Black Mask’s gangbangers angrily hung up his cell phone and pocketed it. as he took a large gulp of his drink, someone sat down next to him at the bar. He looked over and felt tongue tied. A blonde woman with shortish hair and blue eyes wearing a very tight black dress sat next to him. She looked over at him and flashed a seductive smile.

“Rough night?” She asked in a high pitched voice.

“Yeah, you could say that Miss…he trailed off suggestively.

“Chloe, call me Chloe.” Chloe said a calculating gleam in her eyes that he completely missed.


	5. AN

I'm sorry, but I'm going to be discontinuing this story. I started this without planning to much into it and now I just have no inspiration for it. You live and learn, right? This story will be taken down within the next few days and again, I am sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been an idea that has been floating around in my head for several days now. Personally, I would’ve liked to see someone like Chloe come onto the show back when it was still good and shake things up. Good thing there’s fanfiction!
> 
> Now; let me tell you right now, if you expect a story where Felicity and Chloe become BFFs, you’re in the wrong place. Felicity will be put in her place and called out on her crap. If you’re one of those people who think Felicity is perfect and does no wrong, ever, then this is not the story for you. 
> 
> So, please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
